cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 165: Legion/@comment-9801674-20140316051254
Welcome to the "Mating" Season. It's Cardfight Vanguard's newest episode! Last time, Kai had fought Naoki and ridden Aichi's old Avatar, thus reawakening his memories like a Crystal in Bravely Default. Hope this doesn't get old anytime soon...*cough* Now he's off to do the same to Misaki, who is using her good ol' Season 3 Minerva deck against Kai's new fangled Royal Paladin trial deck...so yeah, uphill fight? Yeah, sounds about right. Before they fight, Kai gives Naoki some exposition on Team Q4, their old team of awesomeness that topped Japanese Nationals and VF Circuit. The members of the Beetle-err I mean this lovely team would be Kai, Misaki, Kamui and Aichi. However, due to canon screwage, no one remembers the team even exists, which further proves Kai that Aichi is gone from everyone's memories. Which means the Liberators are gone too. Awesome. They finally get a lil respect and now they gotta go poof again. It really is Season 2 all over again. :/ The fight goes on normally, with Kai and Misaki trading blows (Also love that Palamedes is in the Damage Zone, yes~). Though Misaki takes it a step up by riding her 140 dollar SP Minerva, powerful, attractive legs and all. Yeah, enjoy that uphill battle, Kai. Kai seems to prod Misaki's brain a bit more by asking about her OTT deck...is this foreshadowing at a big change in Misaki's future? Well, whatever the case, Kai rides Wingal and...why would she think it's familiar? He looks less like a puppy and more like...well... Well, whatever the case, Kai prods her memories even more by asking her about her first opponent. Ah yes, the first game she ever played. Against....who was it again? Oh man, my memory must be going. Anywho, Kai continues his attack with Wingal, but Misaki counters with Minerva's restanding powers. Never underestimate her legs, guys. They'll bring her victory. That 140 dollar card swings again, but Kai manages to repel it. But if Kai can't finish it next turn, she can do it all over again. Whatever shall he do?! How will he win!? Oh, Naoki's panicing on my behalf, that's good. Though instead of panicing with us, Kai is thinking back on his mistakes and regrets. He remembers the giant mistake Season 3's plot twists were, and remembers how Aichi tried to fix them. With that past behind him, he resolves himself to redeem himself. Aw, Kai. You're finally going back to the badass I want you to be. :3 He even takes it a step further by Seeking out Wingal's mate: Blaster Blade, and performs a special skill called: Legion! This action finally makes Misaki remember her lost comrade, and the person who gave her that first game. It was Aichi! That was the name, yeah~ With that, Kai proceeds to use Legion's skill, seeking out another comrade, and combining the two partner's strengths into one. They manage to smash through Minerva, and defeat her. And so it came to pass: Misaki's perfect winning streak has come to an end, and Minerva has a loss as well.... Get. Wreckt. Fans~ :D Now that Misaki is within the small circle of people who remembers Aichi, she joins Naoki and Kai in their quest to find him. Yeah, more peeps! However, while the three friends are finalizing their union, a strange group of people meet to discuss their recolection, and aren't very pleased by it from the sound of their tone. But who are these people, and what do they want? Are they responsible for all of this, or is there something more to this? We'll find out...eventually, I suppose, but for now, let's ease into it some more! Till then, stay frosting. :3 --------------------------- Oh, and before I forget... Today's Episode Mate Counter: 13